


Tell Me What You Like

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, a lot of Josh saying "baby boy" i guess, just read this, knee high socks, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh buys something that he's always wanted to try with Tyler FOR Tyler and I still suck at summaries. It's good I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Like

Tyler was walking home from the studio, which was about a 10 minute walk from his and Josh's place but he didn't mind, when his phone rang in his pocket. Blinking on the screen read "new message from Joshy". He unlocks his phone and reads the message.

_From Joshy:_

_"I bought you something at the mall today, I really think you're gonna like it ;)"_

Tyler smiles and types back a quick response.

_To Joshy:_

_"Oh, really? What makes you so sure?"_

His pace gets faster, eager to get home and find out what Josh bought for him. Every second, looking down at his phone to see if Josh texted back yet. When he caught sight of his apartment he ran across the street and skipped a couple steps up the stairs. He has time to catch his breath before unlocking the door ,walking inside and shutting it behind him.

Instantly Tyler's turned around, head against the door, and hands being held behind his back. Josh grinds his crotch against Tyler's ass and says, "Hey baby boy, I've been waiting for you to get home." He lets go of Tyler's hands, grips his waist, and turns him around immediately kissing him on the lips, barely giving him time to breath. Tyler breaks away from the kiss and puts his hands on Josh's shoulders.

"What did you buy me?" Tyler breaths out, opening his eyes and looking straight into Josh's.

"I almost forgot, but listen. If you don't want to you don't have to" Josh says seriously, slowly letting go of Tyler's waist, "It's in the bedroom, on the bed."

Tyler smiles and walks to the room, Josh watches him leave.

He's not gonna lie, he's nervous. What is Tyler thinks he's weird? or thinks it;s disgusting and breaks up with him? Why did he go through with it? He rubs his hands over his face and rubs his eyes. It'll be fine. If Tyler doesn't want to he won't and that'll be the end of it. Josh will just return them & never speak of it again. He removes his hands from his face and looks up to see Tyler standing in the door way, shirtless, wearing the pink lace panties and white knee high socks Josh bought him. His jaw drops, Tyler looked fucking amazing and that's just an understatement.

Tyler slowly walks over to Josh, "It's pretty comfortable," He laughs, blushing. "Does it look okay? I mean, I could just change if you don't like how it looks on my bod- mph!" He's interrupted by Josh attacking his lips, his hands going directly to grip Tyler's lace.

"Shh, baby boy. You look fucking amazing, I'm really trying to stop myself from fucking you over the couch right now" Josh says, sucking at his neck.

"W-What's stopping you?" Tyler whispering, he struggles to get out of Josh's tight grip but finally does and drags Josh to the couch.

He bends himself over the couch in front of Josh and pops his ass out a bit. Josh's hands run down his thighs and up again, teasing him slowly.

"What do you need baby boy?" Josh says, unzipping his jeans and pulling his hard cock out, slowly stroking it.

"Please don't do this to me Joshy, You know what I need," Tyler whimpers, "Fuck me Josh, i need you to fuck me, eat me out something! please, do something"

Josh moves Tyler's pantie to one side and starts to sink his cock into Tyler, making them both sign in relief. When Josh's hips meet Tylers hips and pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, keeping the same pace.

"Fuck Tyler, so tight. So pretty in pink" Josh grunts, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Tyler's whimpering like crazy, clawing at the coach and biting onto one of the pillows. He screams out when Josh hits his sweet spot, "Right there, Josh! Oh my god, right here!" He breathes out.

"I'm gonna cum, Josh!" Tyler's yells, clenching around Josh, pushing him over the edge.

"You did so good baby, you look so fucking good" Josh says, pulling out of him and cleaning them both off.

They sit on the couch, Tyler curled up in Josh's lap, both in sweats and a t-shirt.

"We're you actually attracted to me in that?" Tyler says, slightly above a whisper.

Josh looks down at him confused, "Of course I was, did you even look at yourself?" He says

Tyler shakes his head, "Nah, I was afraid if I did I would back out."

"Put it back on."

"What?"

"Go and put it back on." Josh says, helping Tyler off his lap.

"Why" Tyler says, walking back to the room to change

"Just go put it back on and come back out here."

Tyler shrugs, "Okay.."

Josh goes to the closet and pulls out the body mirror that they bought but never used and set it up in the living room, leaning it against a wall.

Tyler walks out once again, in the lace and knee high socks and walks over to Josh, gripping one of his hands.

Josh leads him to the mirror and stands him in front of it, Josh standing behind him. Their eyes meet in the mirror, "Don't look at me, look at yourself. Look how beautiful you look." Josh says, hands sliding up and down his waist for comfort.

Tyler's eyes travel up and down his own body, he regrets it immediately, covering his eyes. "Oh god, i don't like it. I don't like it at all." Tyler whispers.

He can't move, Josh's hands are keeping him in place. Josh brings his hands down away from his eyes, "You wanna know what I see?" His arms wrap around Tyler's waist, head resting on his shoulder.

"I see an amazingly beautiful boy that doesn't really know what he does to me by just wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. I see my world, my universe, my life. I see my boy, the love of my life. You are so perfect, Tyler Joesph."

Tyler turns around and looks Josh in the eyes, "Not band for a drummer," He laughs, causing the tears to spill from his eyes. He hugs Josh, then kisses him.

"I'm gonna go change into my sweats again and then maybe me can cuddle and watch a movie?" Tyler says

"Yeah baby, sure" Josh watches him leave and smiles the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are accepted for any ships!  
> don't forget to follow my Instagram! @liamotra


End file.
